


the clock is ticking and i'm out of time

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: M/M, and it's not even that long, ew it's 2 am, i cried like eight times while writing it, i get ideas, oh and it's loosely based off of the poem from perks of being a wallflower, sighs, this is sad, this is why i shouldn't be allowed to listen to 5SOS before bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is in love with Luke, he loves everything about him from his head to his toes, and he hates the fact that Luke doesn't share those feelings anymore. It kills him inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clock is ticking and i'm out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Yup it's 2 am and I wrote this, it's loosely based off of that poem from perks of being a wallflower

Ashton smiled down at the new song he'd written, it took him about a week to finish, but he thinks it's really good. He wrote about tour, because that's what it's all about, being with his three best friends, writing music, and meeting fans. 

When he showed the guys, everyone loved it. They couldn't wait to sing it together, he was ecstatic. He looked over at Luke who was trying to memorize the song, and smiled at his pretty boy, kissing his nose, and laughing at the frustrated grunt he made at the fact that he messed up his chord. 

 

\---

It was early Autumn by the time Ashton wrote his next song, it was pretty good, maybe not his best, but he was proud of it. When he showed the boys, Michael and Calum laughed as they tossed it into the pile of song they'd sing eventually. They wished him better luck on his next song. Luke just sat there looking at his feet, he didn't even smile when Ashton kissed him.

It scared Ashton when the tour felt more like work then just hanging out with his best friends, he wasn't sure what happened between him and his pretty boy, but he hoped he could fix it, because he's pretty sure he's in love.

\---

The next time Ashton wrote a song he was drunk and it was late at night, he wrote this song about his pretty boy on a piece of notebook paper that he'd stolen from Michael, he smiled as he hummed along to the lyrics he'd written down, he knew that Luke would love it, that's why he made his way to Luke's bunk, only to find him kissing a pale girl wearing loads of eyeliner, that's when he figured out why Luke and him never kissed, or even talked anymore.

He tore up the piece of notebook paper and threw the small slivers of paper out the window. Ashton quickly found himself a girlfriend, even though she kissed him too roughly, her makeup rubbed off on him, and a little piece of him died everytime he looked at Luke.

He always said he was fine when anyone asked, because that's what you were supposed to do.

\---

It was summer when Ashton had enough of Luke and his many girlfriends, he had broken up with his girlfriend and came out of the closet, hoping to feel better, and only feeling worse. 

That's why he finally wrote down his thoughts and feelings about everything, mainly that damn pretty boy with the lip ring. 

He celebrated the end of the tour with pain killers, and slashes across his wrists. He smiled when his pretty boy walked into the bathroom and grabbed his wrists asking what he'd done.

All he wanted was for his pretty boy to kiss him, and that's what he did, they kissed until Ashton couldn't feel Luke anymore.


End file.
